mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
Joeman's music of the week(from starwars or LOTRs)185px , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!}} : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! 1st thing-It would be better if you did not have a side business while working at the official store-Thornax and Goods is officially closed 2nd thing-I got adminship at another wiki 3rd thing-I am retiring from Minifigure Wiki for a while-I set up an IRC, and will return once I near Ajraddatz's edit count to get 1,000 quick edits. 05:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well no one really buys from terrific Trades but I like the hard code on it and that is why I keep it. Still my main loyalty goes to the official store 05:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Same here....I kept my store but closed it....sadly the reason I wanted to create a big store was because no one was getting orders. If it is closed please take it out of the shopnav. I'm going to bed now bye-- 05:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not completely closed I still sell advertisements because the official store will not. It is 11:15 PM bye. dude its only 9:17-- 05:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) For you...you live in California I think-Where I am it is 11:17 PM I am up on my laptop everyone else is asleep. The only thing keeping me awake is my super-ADD and hyperactiveness. Well I'm like that too(really!) but We had a supper bowl party and I was up late into the night so now my body is tired... good night-- 05:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OK good night. Yes sure no problem OK I want the clicks to club magazine rank 1 pls. OK-- 23:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) UBER! I will send the items directly to FB100Z. Ok I still clicked your page 30 times so it evens out. Thanks a thornax! :-D -- 01:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem how many elemental__ can I buy?! I'm not selling those right now-- 01:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Darn I just guess I will have to grow them. 01:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) once I get some clicks (I'm out) I will click your page for you *smile*-- 01:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No I am fine thanks though. So do you use the Lego Message Boards? 02:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) He does see his page. 02:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) yes but I'm not active anymore I will be soon when I put TT there-- 03:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Why you should put the official store there. but that is the wikis store. Terrific Trades is mine-- 04:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes but the Official Store gets many more customers and I think it has more stuff...maybe I will put thornax and goods up there some day...for now I am trying to get 5,000 of everything and its really hard. That's cool-- 04:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep...I am having my brother get bricks and thornax I have enough thornax now to get bricks and stuff....when I am done I shall open a store with everything free...but only once I am rank 10. Joeman200 can you put stunt track module Vrush123 need to click it for make a BFF module [[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) yes, BTW who's going on your BFF?....? hurmmmm....-- 01:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) they are set up!-- 01:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : Thank's to put now he want to click it ! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) he said only Stunt track module rank 3,so have you a pipe or gypsum??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 01:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm out-- 01:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ok! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank's Joeman200 --Vrush123 (talk) 02:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Offical store order 20 white bricks for 20 grey. Bobafett told me to ask if you can do it. Hey joeman I made you a new logo for the auction stand tell me what you think? that would be cool for a space wiki but I like the formal one for the auction stand-- 03:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure is there a different kind that would look better? Hey joeman see my logo for my userpage. a barnstar Mln vs clubpages 11:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!-- 20:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Official Store You keep editing the official store could you just use the preview button? I keep getting email and I am trying to make brickipedia articles!!! if you do not like it just take it off your watchlist-- 23:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) You don't understand-I work at the store so I have to watch the talk page-If I watch a talk page, the main page is added to my watchlist. well if you think that you should not mind messages on the talk page-- 23:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) What? But I work there!!! never mind...........................-- 23:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) adding holladay mlnnavtop title. 00:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC)